Room 114
by Gatirtoh
Summary: Slight AU. Raven attends a boarding school and is placed in a special class for untrained superheroes, known only to the rest of the school as Room 114. She befriends many of her classmates, but there's one person she doesn't understand: Robin. *Robrae*
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Raven was not happy.

Her foster mother, Angela Roth, was making her go to boarding school.

When Raven had, in a fit of temper, accidentally left Azarath through a magical portal at the age of seven, she had been adopted. Raven's foster mother loved her and only wanted what was best for her, so Raven had grudgingly agreed. She had put away her old clothes from Azarath – her leotard (helped with freedom of movement), chain belt (it had belonged to her oldest aunt), and her beautiful navy blue cloak that her mother had made, placing them in her backpack, and took out a completely normal school uniform. Well, at least it was…blue. Raven sighed and swapped out a hooded sweatshirt for her cape. At least that would hide her hair.

Raven had never told anyone about her strange powers, not even Angela. It took a lot of effort to hide her powers constantly from the person who was closest to her, but as Angela was almost never home due to work, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The only people who knew were the Azaratheans, who had helped her control her emotions when she was a child – but they were still stuck in Azarath now, and Raven would probably never see them again. Raven didn't want her new classmates to know about her, so hopefully they wouldn't make her too angry.

She slowly walked into the school building. There was a big crowd of students, most dressed in normal clothes. One red-haired girl was dressed in the native wear of Tameran, but she was the only one besides Raven who looked abnormal. Raven twitched in annoyance when a boy with spiky black hair bumped into her. His eyes met hers. They were oddly colored – one was bright blue and one was dark brown, almost black. "Oh, sorry," he said, smiling apologetically and disappearing into the crowd again.

A line was apparently forming near the front, and eventually Raven was next. In front of her was a huge, muscular black guy. "Name?" asked the woman at the front desk in a bored voice.

"Victor Stone," he replied in a deep baritone. The woman looked up.

"Are you sure you're the right age to be coming here?" she asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"I'm sure," replied Victor Stone. "If you don't let me through here, I'll split your desk in half after I show you my ID." The woman waved him through, with a "Room 114."

"Name?" she asked Raven.

"Rachel Roth," Raven said in a monotone. This was her "normal" name – what her foster mother called her.

"Room 114," the woman said again. Raven nodded curtly and walked past the lady. She ran forward to catch up with Victor Stone.

The tall boy noticed her quickly. "Hey." Raven looked at him, but did not reply. "I'm Victor," he told her. Raven blinked slowly.

"Rachel."

Victor grinned. "How's it going? You can call me Cyborg. That's my nickname, just 'cause I love computers so much – at least, that's what I tell those poor sods who ain't in Room 114." His right hand shook hers, and then his left waved at someone behind him, revealing that he wore two silver rings.

"Well, you can call me Raven then…Cyborg. Did you see the kid with the multicolored eyes?" she asked him softly. Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, his name's Richard Grayson. He's okay, but he likes to keep to himself. Rumor has it he was trained in martial arts by the protector of Gotham City. Oh, and he's Bruce Wayne's ward. You know, the guy who started this school and everything." Raven nodded thoughtfully. Victor gave her a one-sided grin as they entered the classroom.

It didn't take long for most of the class to quietly introduce itself to Raven. She introduced herself as Rachel Roth to everyone, and added that she preferred to be called Raven. She soon found the people that she clicked with the most – four girls named Jenny, Karen, Toni, and Terra, and a supposed "exchange student" named Kory whose grammar was rather questionable. Jenny, Karen, Toni and Kory insisted that she call them by different names: Jinx, Bumblebee, Argent, and Starfire. Terra merely smiled.

In fact, the four girls were not the only ones who gave her alternate names – almost everyone did. Raven also ran into Richard Grayson again, but he told her his name was Robin.

"Good morning class," said a quiet, musical voice from behind them. Everyone turned around. Coming their way was a pretty-looking woman – mid-forties, Raven guessed – with long black hair and blue eyes. She appeared slender, but closer observation revealed muscular arms and legs.

"I'm Miss Diana, and I am your homeroom teacher this year." She smiled sweetly at the students. Most of the kids just had to smile back. Not Raven. She kept her facial expression as stiff as stone, the way her mother had taught her. It helped her keep her emotions in check. Unfortunately, Miss Diana zeroed in on her smile-less face in about .5 seconds.

"Hey, sweetie, why the long face?" she asked Raven, who struggled to find a reasonable reply.

"Um…" Raven fixed a cheesy smile to her face. "I'm smiling." Miss Diana did not seem satisfied, but she obviously didn't want to put Raven on the spot too much on the first day.

"Okay." She looked at the whiteboard. "We're going to start with a brief review of ancient history," Miss Diana said cheerfully. She wrote something on the board. _Ziggurat._

" Who remembers what a ziggurat is?" she added. Raven's hand shot up. She was usually the smartest one in the room. Miss Diana pointed to her. "You." Raven kept her eyes on the whiteboard, and silently thanked her foster mother for making her memorize most of the dictionary.

"Ziggurat," she repeated. "Noun. A rectangular stepped tower, sometimes surmounted by a temple. Ziggurats are first attested in the late 3rd millennium BC in Mesopotamia and probably inspired the biblical story of the Tower of Babel, Genesis chapter eleven verses one through nine. Origin from Akkadian _ziqqurratu_," Raven stated. Miss Diana looked impressed.

"Good job…er…"

"Rachel," Raven supplied.

"Good job, Rachel," she praised Raven, who didn't answer. "Now," Miss Diana began, erasing _ziggurat_ and drawing a small chart on the board, "as Rachel says, ziggurats were built in ancient Mesopotamia; does anyone know why that is?" This time Terra answered.

"They had temples on top for the gods of their religion to come down and live in and go back up again." Miss Diana smiled.

"Yes! Excellent. Now…"

This went on for almost an hour. Raven didn't learn anything she hadn't already known – almost everything they did was review. On they went through calculus, biology, and various other subjects. But it was the last period of the day that made her curious. _S.H. training, _the other students called it; apparently it replaced P.E. at this school. She'd never heard of it before. She'd recently transferred to this school from her old school, where the other students had shunned her (that was why Angela had decided to move her). As far as she knew, her old high school had never had a subject called S.H. Training. "What's going on here?" she asked Cyborg. He flashed a grin.

"You'll find out soon enough. My best friend graduated from this place – told me all about it." This made Raven rather indignant. Why wouldn't he tell her? She tried to reach into his mind and find out, but something was blocking her. Raven frowned. He was a perfectly normal-looking guy.

"Come on, Raven, we'll be late!" he urged her. Raven walked beside him.

Finally they reached the room the class was in. Raven stepped inside the doorway and looked around briefly. It was full of electronic equipment – computers, hologram projectors, remote-controlled beasts and obstacle courses. She raised an eyebrow. Cyborg smiled at her. "So what do you think?"

Raven frowned.

"I think there's a lot more to this school than meets the eye."

"A lot more to this _class_," Cyborg corrected. "The rest of the kids here are just normal kids." Raven nodded. "So," Cyborg continued, "why'd you get stuck in Room 114? You look…uh…I mean, what can you do?" Raven looked away.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said quietly, hoping this would put him off further questions.

"Okay," Cyborg said agreeably.

"Students!" boomed a voice. "I'm Mr. Rayner, a.k.a. the Green Lantern. Welcome to Super Hero Training Class!" Out of the shadows stepped a large man wearing a green mask and a glowing ring. Raven backed away.

"No. No, no, no. I'm out. This is not happening."


	2. Chapter 2: Denying Duty

Mr. Rayner glanced at her.

"It is happening," he snapped. "If you don't want to help people, you can go to a normal school. Of course, you'll also have to deal with being shunned, scorned, and chased by the government. We can't have rogue superhumans running loose all over the world."

"You misunderstand," Raven said quietly, struggling to keep her eyes from glowing white and failing. "Keeping my power under control requires constant meditation. I can't _help_ people when I'm too busy worrying about how not to hurt them." Mr. Rayners looked at her with interest.

"Well – Rachel, is it?" he asked.

"It's Raven," Raven snapped at him.

"Oh, I see. Is that your superhero name?" he asked, a small smile twitching on his face. "No. It's my real name. Rachel is a pseudonym," she stated flatly. Rayner's eyebrows shot up.

"Hmm. Well, do you already know everyone else's codenames?"

"If you mean those strange other-names that they told me to call them instead of their real ones, then yes."

"Alright, great! Well, before we do anything," Mr. Rayner began, "we're going to separate into teams for training." He checked a list. "Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Raven, you're Team Titan. Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Angel, Billy, and Kyd Wykkyd, you're Team Hive. Hotspot, Argent, Wildebeest and Kole are Team Honor. Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos, you're Team Justice. Team Courage is Kid Flash, Bushido, Killowat, Terra and Sarah. Team Blade is Blackfire, Herald, Cheshire, Pantha, and Red X. That's it."

"Hey!" Kitten screeched. "What about me?" Mr. Rayner shrugged. "Well, you don't really seem to get along well with…anyone. I suppose you can be part of Team Blade, if you really need to," he replied. Kitten huffed and went over to stand with Team Blade. Raven stared at the floor dully. She had to be on a team with Robin? He seemed a lot like a 'pretty boy' type of person to her, and she'd had some bad experiences with that his kind…Well, at least she was with Cyborg, she reminded herself – and Starfire and Beastboy seemed friendly enough.

Raven jumped, startled out of her reverie by Cyborg suddenly slamming his fists into each other with a _crack_. Her eyes widened slightly when a small trail of light flew down his body, revealing his previous form to be a hologram – he seemed to be almost two-thirds machine. _So that's what was blocking my probe,_ she realized. _I can't read the mind of a machine, even if there are some organic components attached to it._

What would she learn about the rest of her fellow students? She hoped it wouldn't be quite this drastic. But everyone seemed to take Cyborg's abrupt change in stride. Perhaps they were used to this sort of thing. But how would they react when they learned about her? About her real heritage, her true nature, her invariable destiny?

Raven didn't want to think about it.

Fine, then. She simply wouldn't tell them…

~AN: Heh…yeah…Team Titan, right? I know, but I couldn't come up with anything better than that. Sorry this chapter is so short, I just really wanted to update to show you guys I HAVEN'T forgotten about you after all! Yay! Oh, and by the way, I won't be updating "Musical" at all until I finish "Room 114", which might take a while. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3: Training Is Sucky

Raven took a deep breath and focused.

"Hop to it, trainees!" bellowed a voice that was becoming all too familiar. Mr. Rayner. He just never shut up, did he? He'd completely broken her concentration. It was lucky nothing had exploded that time.

She tried to focus again and was able to maintain a reasonable level of control over her power.

Until a large hand suddenly clapped her on the back. "How are you doing, Raven?"

The weight she'd been attempting to levitate abruptly shattered into three pieces, each flying in a different direction. "Look out!" Raven warned, gritting her teeth. She whirled to face Mr. Rayner. "Just fine, sir," she lied smoothly, keeping her face blank.

His face, however, had a frown on it. "Why aren't you with your team, honey? They're all over there training without you."

Her mouth twitched. "No reason. I guess you could call me a lone wolf. I don't get along well with others."

Mr. Rayner made a noise of disbelief. "First of all, young lady, you need to be training with your team, whether you like them or not. You'll learn to work together and you'll grow as a person – you don't need to like them, although I suspect that by the end of the semester you probably will anyway. And second, I noticed you were getting along just fine with Cyborg. You're not a lone wolf; you're just too surly to make friends unless it suits you. Now get over there and train with your pack, wolf!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the back of Mr. Rayner's bald head and stalked over to the rest of Team Titan. Cyborg, at least, seemed happy to see her. "Hey, you! Where you been?" he greeted her, slapping her on the back a little similarly to Mr. Rayner – except not as annoying, Raven decided.

"Elsewhere," she replied tersely, arching an eyebrow at him to let him know that she wasn't angry – at least, not at him. "Mr. Rayner made me stop what I was doing."

Cyborg cracked a smile. "Sucks to be you. He's always interrupting everybody, isn't he? I guess he means well, though."

A lighter baritone voice interrupted their brief conversation. "Mr. Rayner isn't a born leader. A leader knows not to interfere with work, just to let people do what they're doing as long as they're not screwing it up too badly." A pause, as Robin turned to face them. "He doesn't know how to get respect, so he tries to make up for it by being a busybody."

Raven crossed her arms. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?" she answered, unable to keep the snappish tone out of her voice.

Robin shrugged. "No. It's the truth."

Raven gave Cyborg a glance. Cyborg looked wryly back at her. They both meant the same thing.

_He's such a brat. _


End file.
